The Demon's Heir or (Fight to Change the World)
by jankmaster98
Summary: The Halidom of Yilsse faces danger from every side, from the West Plegians and bandits raid, from the North the Khans remain remote and distant, from the South and beyond monsters ravage the land, and off the East Coast strange ships bearing the paulownia flower are seen prowling the waters. Can one stranger save this land when he knows not his own origins? We'll find out! You See?


A/N This was first posted in the FE section of the site, however upon consideration I thought it might be prudent to post it here. While Fire emblem is the main fandom of the story the story remains a crossover... So I may move all the chapters but for now here's the first one...

* * *

The battle was going to be crucial, it was going to decide everything. All the battles, all the time, all the struggles and hardships that had built him up to this point were going into this effort now. A loud crash echoed throughout the chamber as he saw his friend match the tyrant they were fighting blow for blow, but it was not enough. Power and ferocity radiated from this man, this king of destruction and horror. Yet how much of him was still man? How much was not simple beastial hunger and rage, how else could anyone put into action such wretched plans, and commit atrocities by the thousands? It didn't matter now, it wasn't the time for introspection or reflection, it was the time to fight!

With a cry a bolt of lightning was launched at the madman while his blade was locked with another. The blast found its mark, but the foe of all good and honest people in the land only laughed as the Thoron spell almost bounced off his armor. With a smile that could chill bone, the monster threw off the blade of his opponent and send him tumbling to the ground. The demon who'd brought them to this point attacked the only other person currently standing in the room. Fire and death roared out from his left hand, and the magical defenses that stood against the blows could only shudder against this assault. The owner of said protection spells was then soon blasted across the room and found the wall crashing into his back. Without a big change in circumstances, the two heroes who stood against this warmonger and his plans would be nothing more than dust before his might.

"Insolent fools!" The tyrant said as he approached where the Heir of Heroes lay on the ground. "Have you learned nothing?"

With an armored foot he kicked the blue haired leader of men across the room and laughed maniacally as he brought his weapons ready to deal the killing blow.

"There are be none before me! There shall be none after me!" He stood before his fallen foe, ready to deal the killing blow, and end all hope for all, "Die now for defying the House of a Hundred Demons, for I am the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven! O-"

"You talk too much!"

The black hearted individual turned his head around just in time to see a powerful Thoron spell crash into him. Unlike the last time though, this bolt struck with hard fury knocked back the Devil King. Rather than act surprised or angered however, the one hailed as the Devil King could only smile in satisfaction as a lone man walked towards doom and destiny. Eyes of a weathered but kindhearted sort gazed into eyes full of malice and darkness. While there was dark power in one set, there was hope and courage in the other, but in both plainly seen both was one thing. Determination and a will of iron that would see both to whatever end they had chosen. This was clear to both, and both knew that this would be their last and final encounter one way or another.

"I suppose I might have been wrong about you! Perhaps there yet exists one in this world who is worthy of my name! It matters not, you cannot stop what is destiny, what is fate!"

"No! I will stop you, stop you here and now forever!"

The clash of power began with lightning and fire struggling against each other, a fight more of willpower than of raw strength. The words of power read off the ancient and powerful tome sparked energy and might of another age long gone, while the power that stood against it was a miracle of metallurgy and sorcery both, a combination of the best of modern science and the worst of ancient magics. Sparks and flames spewed forth from the center of their duel, and another close by would have surely felt the massive surge of power radiating throughout the room.

It was with a whisper and not a yell the battle was decided, with the small utterance of the final word of power the strength of the Thoron spell became that of a storm, vengeful and righteous in fury. Even as the Devil King tried to fire his way through the magical might arrayed against him his power failed. He was engulfed in storm and electricity and cried out in pain once his body was enveloped in the tempest. It was at this point the Scion of Legends saw his chance. With the blade of heroes he ran the monster through with all the might left in his bones. Even the power of the House of a Hundred Demons could not stand against such force, with a earth shattering roar the Devil King fell to his knees and began to fade from this world.

With the battle seemingly over with, the two heroes of the hour stood exhausted but jubilant in their own way. What only one of them saw was that the Demon King was not quite done with his fight.

"YOU INSOLENT WRETCHES!" He cried as he let off one last blast towards the two heroes.

With a great shove the tactician of the Shepherds of Ylisse pushed his commanding officer out of the way of the final dying strike of their enemy. The attack narrowly missed them both, but the force of the explosion knocked them to the ground. The smoke cleared from the tactician's eyes and one of the first things in his field of vision was his friend's hand. Grasping it quickly, the master of magic, blades, and tactics got up to his feet and smiled a with a sigh of relief.

"Think, it's over now." The Exalt of Ylisse surmised as red devilish energy dissipated from the now empty armor. "We only carried the day thanks to your work."

Even as Chrom said those words the vision and mind of the man hailed as the High Deliverer of the land became clouded and dark. A sharp and menacing laugh was heard in his head, and it wasn't long before a voice became to worm its way into a brain normally full of strategies and battle plans.

' _How little you understand of destiny and power, young child.'_

It said as control began to vanish, even as he could still feel his hands and feet.

' _How arrogant you were to think you could stand against my might. Watch now as all your work is undone!'_

The tactician heard a grunt of pain and saw a flash of light. He wanted to scream, but no words came out of his mouth. The sight he was treated to was his closest friend skewered by a bolt of lightning, and even before his eyes turned down to his hands he knew who fired that mortal wounding blow. He wanted to cry, scream, anything, do something rather than be a prisoner in his own body. Yet there was nothing, the tactician's eyes could only turn towards Chrom's face, still full of kindness and trust despite losing life as every moment passed.

"Please... It's not your fault. Leave this place and live... Your hear me? That's an order! Live, live.."

That last thing heard before his conscious mind ended was damnable laughter of a man who'd caused the land to be torn asunder, and then the world melted into blackness.


End file.
